


Kept it hidden for so long

by CrazyGlitch



Series: Anakin and the 501st [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Belly Dancing, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Clubbing, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Multi, Other clubs - Freeform, Pole Dancing, Possessive Behavior, Protective Anakin, Protective clones, Strippers & Strip Clubs, possessive clones, this was an accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: Anakin never told a soul. He did this in disguise when he went at night to clubs and bars. Now he was in the worst bar to be in...79's. And his men were in there right then.
Series: Anakin and the 501st [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684873
Comments: 39
Kudos: 65





	1. Belly Dancing

He liked the outfits at first. The dancers wore the prettiest outifts (covered very little though) and Anakin loved the colors. His mother when they were owned by Gardulla helped the dancers and sex slaves (male and female alike). His mother helped them get out of outfits and into them, helped them get makeup on and treat wounds. His job was to help with little things, picking up stray jewelery, ribbons, and offering hugs when he could. Of course, Gardulla made him work serving food and drink but mostly left him and his mother alone as even the Hutt noticed the slaves performed better (in a twisted way). 

Anakin earned his freedom and many years later on a night he snuck out of the temple (again), he made his way to a known brothel. The brothel held slaves of course but was disguised as (tipped employees who lived on site) or something along those lines Anakin was not sure. However, he made friends with the dancers and saw they too had the outfits. 

Anakin would watch and help them get ready when he visited and even cleaned injures (like his mom) but he would watch them dance as well now as observed the movements and patterns of the dances; A male blue Twi'Lek noticed him staring and said ,"What it is young one?" 

Anakin blushed, "I remember the outfits when I was owned by a Hutt, I always loved their colors and styles." 

The Twi'Lek smiled, "I can understand that, the outfit is from many cultures and numerous styles. Some are modest some.." The male looked at a female Togruta and sighed, "not at all." 

Anakin nodded solemnly

"However, I too had a love for dancing but it has changed due to the life I live." The male sighed again but said with a small smile, "Would you like to learn how to do the dances like myself and the others?" 

Anakin nodded.

When word in the brothel spread about the teaching there were many who opposed, this work was considered for sex and slaves not for a free child and a jedi one at that. But, Anakin wanted to learn more about his birth culture (for it could have been that he would have been sold to a brothel or a personal sex slave). Anakin would learn how to dance as they do. 

There were three female Togruta who would teach him the dances that were taught to them, and the male Twi'Lek along with a female Twi'Lek would teach him their dances. 

Beings would think the dances were the same but they are not the Togruta did not move their heads as mush as their montrals were tall and in the oldest woman's wider than the others. All three taught him that slow and sensual worked just as well, a simple head movement, from tilting the head just so to bowing the head and moving it back up slowly in a curve could get results. The dances were slow but relied more on the abs and chest movements, with moving the arms and legs slowly and with delicate strides. 

The Twi'Lek's were opposite they moved swiftly and moved their head sharp while their arms and legs moved fluidly behind the movements. Jumping and spinning were key in some of their dances. 

What was in common were the hips, the hips was where the energy came from, a swirl of the hips or a long languid spiral spoke of the mood for a dance. Grinding fast or slow, moving the hips back and forth. It all came down to what was needed to get the reactions. 

The master of the brothel didn't care just wanted the money, but some did. Some wanted faster results for a quicker pay, others were willing to wait and let the clients come to them. 

Anakin drank all of this information in. He loved the dancing. He felt a joy and peace he hasn't had in so long. He wants to free these wonderful people who have adopted him in their own way but when he had asked, it was refused. They couldn't leave, where would they go? Their families? So many questions. Not many answers. 

Now about a year later Anakin went back to the brothel to see his family. After going over what had happened to all of them and himself in the last week the eldest of the slaves at the brothel the tall Togruta female named Alada had a parcel in her hands. She gave Anakin the parcel and said, "We got you this, you have done so well and we are so happy that you are our friends and little brother, we wanted to give you this. We have taught you all we could, now you need to find your dance." 

Anakin looked at all of them with misted eyes

Alada smiled, "Many do not care for us or see the dances we do as beautiful for anything other than sex or money, you understand and you reminded us of that as well." 

Anakin smiled and opened it easily and saw many pieces of flimsi with drawings of outfit styles on them (male and female alike) and a few strands of ribbons made or leather or silk or even satin, and finally a large piece of the see through fabric that accented the dancers sides and on a few of them, was their only cover. 

Anakin let his tears fall, for this was no simple gift, it was all they had. 

Anakin hugged each and everyone of them in gratitude. The same blue Twi'Lek came forward and hugged him close and said, "Don't forget but don't dwell"

Anakin let out a sob and hugged Char (for that was his name) harder, the Twi'Lek hugged him closer saying, "You can fly Skywalker, let your wings lift you and carry you. I am glad Ekkereth brought you here." 

The others nodded and patted Anakin on his head or shoulder, Anakin knew that he would come back again as he walked out the back door of the brothel he did not know when but just like with his mother, he would not look back.   
___________________________  
What do you all think? Very last minute and off the top of my head as well


	2. Pole Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains it all

(((About 2 years after the first chapter and now I am making him the age of 17)))

Anakin had heard of pole dancing but only when he saw it did he understand it was called that. He noticed another club that was relatively new and of higher standard. By higher standard means that its actually near the top of Corusant. (Well hidden though). Anakin goes inside easily (a suggestion helps), and pauses at what he sees: various poles around the back of the club on stages that lead to a center larger stage straight down the middle have Twi'Lek, Togruta and human dancers clad only enough to cover breast and lower. He turns his head and a few smaller stages that are encased in glass have Twi'Lek's in them dancing with the sheer fabric that hangs in the glass (clad in ribbons of different color and covering their breasts and lower half better).

The bar is to the left illuminated with a light that highlights the bottles of liquor. The entire place screams higher class clients (expensive slaves).

Anakin sits at a corner table and watches them all. The effort it takes to lift up on the pole and spin, doing splits from certain hights, twirls, leaps, curving around the poles and using their thighs to spin or hold a position. It is a dance all of its own. Anakin would like to talk to them. 

_TIME SKIP LATER THAT NIGHT___

Anakin made his way to a back door and knocked in a pattern that only slaves and former slaves knew. The door opened instantly and he was yanked inside. 

A large zabrak stared at him, "How do you know that knock Jedi?" that last word said like a curse. 

Anakin replied honestly, "I'm a child of the deserts of Tatooine. Found and now raised by the Jedi." 

"Let him down Zesh, I was told about this boy by a friend." a calming voice of reason spoke behind them both. 

the zabrak Zesh apparently let Anakin down and bowed his head towards a human woman. She wore a robe and slippers, pants could be seen underneath. 

"How do you know me?" asked Anakin as he walked towards her

She smiled, "A friend in another club has spread word about a young Jedi padawan who knows our ways but wants to know more. My name is Kal." 

"My name is Anakin Skywalker ma'am." Anakin replied smiling 

"Well met. Come I think the others want to meet you." Kal said and all three walked up some stairs and into this giant living room. There were large couches of soft material, rugs were large and in various bright colors, everything honestly looked like a normal home (Anakin supposed anyway). Kal gave a whistle and soon there were over 30 beings coming into the room. 

Anakin was stunned. 

Kal gave a sad smile, "Expensive place needs expensive wares." Anakin nodded solemnly 

The species were Togrutas, Twi'Lek, human and a few zabraks (all males except for 3). 

Everyone introduced themselves and that took a good hour. Time passed and Anakin enjoyed sharing what he knew about belly dancing and about being a Jedi. The others shared stories of their lost families, loved ones, children, or past masters. Anakin hesitated but wanted to know, and Kal was smart and answered his question without him needing to say it, "I am not a slave surprisingly but was hired to be the slaves keeper and to guide new ones. The living credits are worth a good few million if not 10 million". 

Now Anakin's jaw dropped, that amount of money would buy the most premium and trained slave or a couple hundred depending on what the use was. At just 31 people, he did not want to know what made them cost so much. 

Zesh snorted, "Kid, I am mostly bought muscle but there are a few 'customers' that like to 'tame a large Zabrak male. I am the largest male here." 

Only a few slaves were willing to say how much they were bought for, "300,000" said A Togruta male who was just a year older than Anakin, "1 million" said a Twi'Lek and she added, "I had previous training and other skills" 

"I could teach you all some dances I know." offered Anakin after a long silence

Kal replied, "We will teach you ours." 

A schedule was set and Anakin left in the rays of dawn  
____________________

Over the course of about half a year Anakin taught some belly dancing but the pole dancing took precedent. Zesh actually took Anakin aside and taught him exercises to help keep him flexible and limber for the movements required to be effective and not hurt himself as bad. All of them helped but Kal was the one who enforced and assisted the most. 

Anakin felt more pain in his muscles after a few weeks of the work but he noticed he was more flexible, agile and limber than any other padawan. His lessons were helping in more ways than one. Also it was fun to learn something new and help them as well. 

On a lesson Kal and Zesh explained this to him the best, "This can be seen as a way to have balance in the air and on the ground, our endurance is tested by clients that want certain dancers even if they have been on for 5 hours or more. We still have to perform the same. Our strength is given by determination to not fail and survive but also a need to become the best. I love this dancing and will for the rest of my life, it is beautiful in its own way, confident beings grow from this but there are evil people in the world and exploit beings and dances to turn a profit." before she could finish Zesh gave his advice. 

Zesh added his last bit,"Have no shame in that you enjoy our dances or that of the others, you are a Child of Tatooine, of the Desert and of Ekkereth sometimes dancing is all you have to express yourself... and KARK what everyone else thinks." 

Kal glared at him, but Anakin grinned and laughed. 

At the end of this lesson Anakin asked Kal, "How did you come here if you aren't a slave?" 

Kal gave a sad smile, "I help where I can. If anything I can help them escape but that would be too difficult here. I got hired as a teacher as this is what I teach but apparently theres nothing I can do to free them even with 'Republic' law"

Republic was said with malice.

"Thank you." Anakin said as he walked out the door into the night 

Zesh gave a grunt but softly smiled and whispered, "Come visit kid." Zesh ruffled Anakin's hair and shut the door. Anakin went back to the temple

________________  
I hope this makes sense!!! and that you all at least liked it. If you have ideas let me know


	3. Designing outfits...with Padme and co. part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Anakin. This is a long two weeks
> 
> Also takes place at Padme's home on Naboo (where they would have been married if they liked each other like that
> 
> PS I am BSing a lot of fact here as I do not know the time frame for most of this so bare with me

Anakin was writing in an art flimsibook and letting himself draw and color in the designs and styles of the outfits. Having to adjust with a mech hand was going to be interesting but not impossible. Padme bless her heart, is letting him stay at her home for the next two weeks as the Jedi get everything settled and organized. He is due to be knighted after the two weeks are up. 

He was so engrossed with his drawing he did not notice Padme come up behind him and look at his drawings.

"What are those outfits Ani?" she asked and he jumped a mile high in surprise dropping the book at her feet. 

He hastily moved to pick it up, she picked it up first. "Its nothing." He said trying to get it back as she moved out of his arm reach

She grinned and opened the book and was stunned at the details. Intricate dancer outfits in all array of styles and colors even in different poses showing the desired movement of the fabric on flimsi. 

"Anakin, these are beautiful." She said in awe as she turned the pages, blushing at the ones that were very scantily dressed or in just ribbons or jewelry. 

Anakin blushed and shyly asked, "You think so?" 

Padme nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! You could get paid for doing art like this maybe even in an art museum or art show. They look so life like and the detail is exquisite. From the expression on the face to the fabric movements. But is this you?" 

Anakin turned his head and his face went a darker shade of red, "Yea its me." 

Padme raised her eyebrows in shock. 

Anakin hastily continued, "I have loved it since I was with my mother. The colors and designs and now I was taught how to do that and even pole dancing." 

Padme blushed this time, "You can do that?" Anakin nodded "So you are designing these for you to wear if you go somewhere to dance?" She asked hesitantly

Anakin nodded again 

"Do you have the fabric and other things?" She asked as she walked into the house, Anakin following right behind her, "No just samples." 

Padme gave him a grin and a look that made him very nervous. "I need to make some calls." she told him and taking his book with her, leaving Anakin wondering what beast he unleashed.

________  
hahaaha Oh this will be fun! Enjoy


	4. Designing outfits...with Padme and co. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin just wonders why
> 
> Padme is so happy and so is her squad (Dorme, Rabe and Sabe) 
> 
> R2 is an enabler and enjoying this
> 
> C3PO is concerned but sighs
> 
> (((A/N: sorry can't get the odd snithet over the e))))

If you have any ideas on outfits or anything like that let me know I value your opinion.   
_______________

There were so many clothing and cloth shops in Theed. The party with only two droids were going from shop to shop looking at fabrics and jewelry. The force of young ladies that pushed a young man into trying different styles of clothing in various fabrics were a sight but were left alone. The small droid R2-D2 was beeping commentary and kept bringing back a piece of clothing or a sample of another fabric. 

The ladies would either squeal in delight or tell him to find something else. Either way R2 was having fun. 

3PO just asked, "Why are they acting like this Master Ani?" To get the reply from the disgruntled Jedi, "I have no idea." 3PO would only sigh and see about keeping R2 out of trouble.

Padme was comparing the flimsi art book to what they had seen in the first 5 shops. Rabe, Sabe, and Dorme were all comparing notes on what stores to go next to and what jewelry shop they should get to (in order of quality or course). 

Padme handed the girls the book and all of them were huddled over it at the bench where they sat as Anakin stood behind them and R2 beside Padme and 3PO beside Anakin. 

"We must hit a few more fabric shops. Anakin's skin tone is perfect for some of the softer fabrics, also that one store that has the best patterned fabric and outfits just down the street." said Sabe pointedly as they turned the page to look at another drawing. 

"Yes, but this other outfit I noticed would do well in a fabric that was not too light but not so heavy. We need to balance it you know." replied Dorme

"Correct. Also the jewelry, needs to be in different sizes, styles and colors to match. Silver and gold should be enough but I think maybe rose gold, and sterling silver will also be good." commented Rabe as she looked at the colors of the outfits and their accent colors if it had them. 

"Ladies we also need to think of Anakin's skin tone. There is also the fact that we are wanting to have gems put on them as well. We must make them elegant but tasteful." replied Padme as they continued looking.

"I better not look like a Senator." muttered Anakin

The ladies all got quiet but laughed out loud. Even they agreed on some of the Senators outfits or those of the wealthy.

"Well shall we go get some food before we continue on?" asked Anakin as he helped the ladies off the bench. 

"Food would be good." replied Sabe and with a nod of agreement from everyone else they walked towards a restaurant that had some delicious smells coming from it. 

TIME SKIP

Anakin paid for their lunch before any of them could get the bill. The ladies glared at him. "What?" asked Anakin

"We are doing the money spending today Anakin. Let yourself just relax." said Padme but she was touched that he did pay anyway not many would

"I hate to ask but how are you paying for all this? I know it costs money, and I was going to get the fabric on Corusant." asked Anakin taking a drink of water

Padme sighed but it was Dorme who answered, "We are doing this because we can. We are your friends and this is so much fun." 

The ladies nodded in agreement. Anakin blushed and looked at R2 who gave a reassuring beep at him. 

Anakin gave a small smile

TIME SKIP AGAIN!! 

It was dusk when they all got back, their parcels were taken to the house but they carried what was last minute stuff inside themselves. There had to be at least 40 different bolts of fabric, 4 different patterned fabrics, and not even mentioning the see through fabrics which was a good 6. The boxed packages held the jewelry and even gems inside them. Anakin did not want to know the cost, they wouldn't tell him anyway. 

As they were unpacking with R2 and 3PO helping out they talked about what came next. 

"We will have to send the pictures to my seamstress, she will do an excellent job." said Padme as she organized the bolts of fabric. 

"Yes and that means a lot of fittings for you Anakin." replied Sabe as she passed a bolt of fabric to Padme

"I am only here for two weeks you know, its already been 4 days." said Anakin as he lifted a box up 

"That won't stop me. As long as we get your measurements and a sense of what they would look like on you, it should be ok." said Padme with determination

Anakin sighed, it was a losing battle.

After unpacking and organizing everything, they all went to bed for a good nights rest. In the morning the real work would begin.

TIME SKIP!!!!! I am jumping times and all that fun stuff!!

The seamstress was determined. The drawings were excellent and she even had a few ideas of her own. The fabrics were in order and her help was busy cutting and sewing as needed. There was a time crunch...but she has had worse.

Anakin felt breathless as he put on the first outfit. It was designed to be his main choice, A gold braided band held intricate floral designs rested on the top of his hips but went below his belly button into a V shape; the black silk was what covered the front and back of him, with white flimsi fabric strips accenting the edges of the black fabric. His feet had barefoot sandals (((( https://www.catherinecole.com/products/something-special-barefoot-sandals-gold )))))) His right hand (that was difficult as it had to be protected since it was now a mech hand) was covered in black flimsi fabric up to the elbow (he just had to wear a very thin leather glove which was provided in all the outfit colors). His left hand had the flimsi white but it did not cover the fingers just covered below them and to the elbow. His biceps had golden bracelets on with the same floral design. A small diamond rested in the middle on the outside of each band. his neck had a necklace that was the same design and color of his sandals. No cloth on his chest. His head had a tiara/crown thing that he had no idea what to call it as it was not in his design...woman are a force for accessories. It hung low on his head and was the same design as the gold on his hips, in the center held a small diamond. 

Anakin loved the entire thing.

He looked at the seamstress and asked, "What else can you do?" 

The seamstress smiled and proceeded to show him. 

TIME SKIP AGAIN!!!!##%

The two weeks were up but Anakin was told by the seamstress and Padme along with her friends would send him everything that was finished, try them on and send images back to see if adjustments needed to be made. Anakin hugged them all. Taking R2 with him who was pestering him that he should do a video or even try out the new fittings. Anakin sighed as he got into his ship, hopefully it would go well. And he couldn't wait to show what he had done to his friends in the club and brothel.  
\------------------  
YAYA!! I am on a roll!! this won't last.


	5. ASSISTANCE NEEDED!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help!

I need help with giving Anakin an alias as he does his dancing! He is not going under Anakin for very obvious reasons so he needs a name to dance under! 

I've got one so far: Atura from the Hebrew, Meaning "Adorned" or "Crowned"

Help me reviewers you are my only hope. see what I did there

CrazyGlitch


	6. In the Club(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just short snippets of various clubs and such that Anakin has danced in.

The first time that Anakin did a gig was for a club that was considered just below middle class of Corusant (lower level but could be a lot worse). How he found out about it and how he got asked to do it was in short due to the friends he made from the slaves. The slaves (did not matter which ones) talked to each other and soon it was not long before an actual hired aid came and got in contact with Anakin (who was going underneath an alias named Atura)

Anakin was surprised to get asked to perform but he accepted and three nights later came to the club. It was a small size and it showcased a dimly lit entrance that had a bouncer in the form of the Besalisk variety. He showed him the data chip he was given for entrance and the bouncer pointed him to a side door that was towards the alleyway, that was also dismal. 

Anakin made his way inside and found the dressing room, it was filled with male and female dancers. Twi'Lek women mostly and a few human men and the rest women. One of the men approached him, "I heard you were asked to dance for some credits." There was no question.

Anakin responded," Yes. First time dancing for people though." Anakin was nervous

The man nodded and replied, "I can understand in a way. A few of the others got hired here about a month ago." Some things were best left unsaid.

As they filled out and started their shifts, Anakin put on his outfit and a hint of make-up. One more look at the mirror and he nodded in satisfaction. 

Now it was time to dance. 

__TIME SKIP___

Anakin was behind the large curtain and the music started, the owner announced he was on to dance, "Now as a special treat, this beauty is showing his dancing skills for the first time...the lovely Atura! 

The crowd clapped and whistled and Anakin stepped out letting himself go and dance. 

((A/N: the video is for Anakin's dance its also one of my favs. Also Anakin is wearing what the dancer is wearing in the video but there is nothing covering Anakin's chest, all he has is a large necklace which will be shown as well)))

https://cdn0.rubylane.com/shops/881942/J-440.1L.jpg?92  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YQM_zfYO7Q&list=RD8YQM_zfYO7Q&start_radio=1&rv=8YQM_zfYO7Q&t=22

As he heard the last note fall Anakin paused and heard the sound of clapping and whistling. Anakin bowed and strutted off the stage.  
____TIME SKIP___  
Anakin was handed the credits due to him and soon was walking out but he handed the credits to the man that approached him first as he was in the same room together.  
"May this help you all on the Trail." Anakin whispered to the man who was stunned

The man held the credit chip tightly and replied, "The Trail leads to home." With that they parted ways.

______________MAJOR TIME SKIPS ON VARIOUS CLUBS_______________________

As time flew by Anakin was starting to be well known in the club scene. All manner of clubs called his alias's comm and he had to have the help of Padme and her friends (they gladly called them his friends as well but Sabe, Dorme, and Rabe were Padme's friends first) to sort out the messages. With war looming Anakin danced as much as he could, the credits were helpful to get slaves on the Freedom Trail and also Padme had Anakin make a savings account (Jedi Council be damned about the possession rule thing). 

It took another year and just as the War was starting that Anakin was dancing for the Elite of Corusant. Senators, Aristrocrats, Royals, any and all of the Elite. Credits poured in and the elite even paid him for private dances (Anakin never let it become sex though). 

One memorable event (that truly set his dancing on fire) was when he got asked by a Royal of some planet (Anakin can't remember and Author can't think of planet names) to dance for their court at the Kings birthday celebration on Corusant. He found out later that Padme dropped his alias's name around and this King's aides looked into it. 

Anakin was hesitant as it was the first time he was asked to go to a private home ((A/N: I did say time skips would be weird)). Padme assured him it would be ok as she has worked with this family before and they were nice people but were hardcore partiers. Celebrations for everything actually, life day, deaths, weddings, anniversary etc. 

Anakin shrugged and agreed. This was a multiple day event and Anakin would be the closing dancer. Padme advised him to bring multiple outfits, jewelry, and have a few dances prepared as was custom for a dancer or performer to at least have 2 performances prepared (just really depended on the length of the performance). 

It took a little time but with all four girls help plus R2 and 3PO, he got the outfits and accessories needed. 

Anakin arrived to the private residence at about 6pm as was requested by the aides to the King. Apparently they wanted a final performance before the king received his life day cake. It was agreed upon that Anakin would perform at least one dance and the aides were happy that Anakin had two ready just in case. 

Now, it was time for the performance. Anakin was more nervous than he had ever been and soon he was announced. He strutted into the room, making sure his hips were swaying gently and his feet making delicate touches to the marbled and polished floor of the large room (it had to be a throne room/ballroom as there was a throne just on the back and there was an array of tables with food on the sides). 

Anakin looked subutly around the room and to the King himself (an old man by the looks of it but his eyes held life and fire still). Everyone was surprised by his arrival. An aide spoke up, "Sire this is Atura and he was a small surprise dancer for you as you have repeatedly said you wanted something different for your life day performance." The king smiled and said, "Very well, I thank you and now Atura you may begin when ready" 

Anakin nodded and was happy the veil (he wanted one this time around as the room was so bright) covered his blushing cheeks. ((A/N: Anakin will be wearing the exact same thing as the woman in the video however the covering that you will see on the woman (the hanging strings of beads) will be the same for Anakin but Anakin's will be nipple piercings ;) ))) 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFhcogOmFds&list=RD8YQM_zfYO7Q&index=2

Anakin gave his last pose and the room erupted in cheers, clapping and whistles. Anakin blushed and bowed, blew a few kisses and proceeded to exit however he was stopped. 

The kings voice was heard, "You are an excellent dancer, would you be so kind as to do another?" 

"I will gladly do so your majesty." Anakin replied making his voice sound demur and sultry. And the king asked nicely and not demanded so that was a plus as well. 

(Anakin kept dancing for another hour) 

As Anakin stopped his final dance, chest heaving as this dance had more spins, flips, and leaps in it the King stood from his seat and made his way to Anakin. 

The King placed a wrinkled hand on his shoulder, "Atura, you clearly have a talent for this art form. You dance from your heart and soul. If I were many years younger I would attempt to get you in bed with me for the night." The kings eyes were twinkling in humor and he glanced to the side, Anakin looked over and saw a few blushing youths..."Those are my children, they don't think a parent will have sex." 

Anakin snorted and replied, "That is true." Anakin thought it for the longest time not until he saw someone buy and use his mother for a night. 

The King chuckled and steered Anakin to a chair and refreshments were brought over. The king motioned and music was playing again and everyone was moving to get the delicious food...and the king was finally having a bite of the cake he wanted. 

The rest of the night Anakin talked to people there and was asked to dance with a few people, however, it was well past 3 in the morning and he had to return to the Temple (Padme first as she had a place to store his dancing clothes). 

The King gave a huge tip to Anakin of over 10.000 credits. This would go a long way in different areas. 

The next day a popular gossip rag got a hold of some of the party clips and most of them were of Anakin dancing. The gossip rag went nuts and so did everyone else with it.  
It was not long before Senators, and every elite worth money was trying to get him to perform for them. A part of Anakin hated it. He was a fashion symbol now, a sexual icon for the elite who had money and bragged about who could afford to have him dance. The credits were good though and Padme made sure his savings account was in good order and that the other credits went to the Trail. It was good for a while.

Then the war had officially begun.  
=+++++++  
What did you all think!!!

Also, I do thank you all for your name ideas however Atura got the most positive results so thats what I went with.


	7. R2 is the best wingman...and secretly a pimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is hopefully funny or at least amusing.

Anakin stared at Artoo who stared right back with an innocent expression. ""So your comments on my jewelry, and the comm call..You helped me with the my outfits... why?" 

Artoo gave a whirl and rocked back and forth. Anakin raised his brow. R2 gave a few beeps. Anakin shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE MY PIMP NOW!!"

____What Happened____

The 501st had just got back to Corusant on a 10 days leave, there was also the 212th and a handful of other battalions as well. Windu's and Luminara's battalions specifically. And Anakin could tell the men were excited. He chuckled and made his way over to where a group of shinies had gathered around a small holoscreen. As Anakin approached he heard familiar music...he had danced to this music a while ago. Anakin was now right behind one of them and stared at what he was seeing...it was himself...dancing. The outfit he chose to wear during that particular dance was not hiding much and it was very bejeweled, his hair was done up and saphires were placed strategically in his hair. It was the red and gold colored outfit that made him look more exotic and lethal at the same time. 

Anakin blushed as he saw himself do a twirl that showed just a hint of his 'lower regions'. He startled when one of the troopers spoke, "I wish we could get him to dance at 79's." 

Anakin left as quietly as he came when that was said.

___TIME SKIP_____

Now, he was at Padme's apartment getting his hair done up in a curly, braided hairdo that was peppered in silver pins with each pin having a small diamond in it. His eyes had a little shadow on them, and he had mascara on (The girls are envious of his long lashes).

Having makeup on when he went out as Atura helped with his disguise and also covered his signature scar. Artoo was handing him the pins and making comments on what the kriff he was doing. Padme then came in with a small box and 3PO carrying the larger box. 

"Hey, Padme. What are you and 3PO carrying?" asked Anakin as he placed the last pin in his long hair. Artoo gave a positive beep as he looked at his masterpiece. 

"Yes, Artooey, you did a fantastic job." said Anakin chuckling as he patted the droids dome. Artoo gave a tilt of his body and went to 3PO to examine the boxes contents. "Well we got a few more of your clothes from Naboo, and your designer/expert Sheila (that is the name of the Naboo clothes maker that helped Ani before) had these ones that you had in your book for you to try on." replied Padme as she set the smaller box down on the caff table.

"Indeed Master Ani. I have to say they are wonderful pieces of craftmanship. They would all look very lovely on you, however I did see a few that were outrageously vulgar. I had half a mind to send them back, but since they are yours I felt you should make the final decision." said 3PO matter of fact as he set the larger box down right beside the smaller box. 

Anakin sighed ,"Thanks, 3PO." and Anakin dug into the smaller box first. 

R2 in his infinite wisdom looked over the parcels and their contents with scrutinizing optic lens. Now the pieces of fabric as they came out either got a positive beep or a bad blap sound. Only 3 were refused however Artoo saw a shade of blue that he has frequently seen...it was 501st blue. Artoo got his claw out and picked up the fabric. It was shiny and had white along the long edges of it...this must be the bottom piece. Artoo did not find a tip piece but Anakin did not usually have them. 

Artoo gave a few bleeps at his human who said, "Was this at the bottom of the pile buddy?" Artoo gave an affirmative. "Well, I'll try it on." His pilot went to the recharge room to change. 

R2 knew that he had those fabrics as he danced for years. Also, that his pilots alter ego 'Atura' was in high demand that only the very rich could afford him. Artoo did not like the thought of his pilot selling himself...granted it was not for sex but his pilot was propositioned many times (even as Anakin and not Atura). However, Anakin used the funds to help free slaves on Corusant which was good. But, Artoo feared the consequences whenever this was found out. He of course would protect his pilot and the clones would to. He was positive of that. Speaking of, Artoo made his way to the counter and dug into the clones holonet searches and anything that would help both Jedi and Clone bond a little more. Artoo was not stupid, he saw the glances clones would make at his pilots ass. 

As Artoo browsed he nearly gave himself a shock, it was Atura! The clones had researched Atura! And oh did they look up Atura...R2 saw all the searches done on his pilots alter ego and most of it was of the dancing holovids and a few stills. There was also the articles written about Atura and what clubs, parties and elite's he danced at and for. Artoo kept searching and saw the most recent searches. Price. The last 10 day before they got to Corusant was dedicated to practically charges and availabilities. Artoo whirled his head back and forth and continued this research...

They were wanting to know how much Atura charged to come dance! 

R2 gave a happy beep and this was going to be easier than it looked. Artoo made a few discreet changes and left his search to go see his pilot. 

Artoo gave a happy whirl and rolled over and saw his pilot admiring himself in front of the large mirror. "Well buddy what do you think?" he asked

R2 looked his Jedi over and rolled around him, the 501st blue was really pretty on his pilot, the white on the long sides of the front and back added to the clean look. His chest went uncovered as per normal. Silver was the jewelry. The bottom cloth was attached to a single medium sized silver band that hung right at the top of his hips (not overly sexual in this design) His pins worked really well for this outfit, but should not have any diamonds. Now if there was something for the head it would have to be a simple piece and one blue jewel nothing more. On his pilots feet were the barefoot sandals but those had the jewels on ( https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0942/6030/products/sj15-barefoot-sandals-_royal_blue_bcb40977-b8ec-429d-9e42-d0ad097f935d_grande.jpg?v=1490739330 ). Hmm, the foot decor was very pretty but less or still keep? 

His Jedi had silver arm bands that had no designs on them. His neck held a necklace that was in the shape of wings https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1q30AOVXXXXaSXXXXq6xXFXXX5/Retro-Silver-Big-Angel-Guardian-Wing-Statement-Chain-Collar-Choker-Bib-Necklace-Jewelry-2017-New.jpg

Still simple and did not clash that badly. Still maybe simpler? R2 was not sure. 

Anakin smiled as his droid circled him. "Well Artoo? what do you think?" 

Artoo replied, {Pilot needs to think on jewelry} 

"What about it Artoo?" Anakin asked confused

{Simpler? Or more?} was the reply from his droid

"Hmm, I do have a few extra pieces of the same color. Hold on let me grab them." Anakin said as he walked back to his large jewelry chest (Sabe and Dorme made him buy one) 

Anakin came back with a few other selections, "What do you think of these?" 

Artoo wheeled closer and looked at them all 

Option 1) was the pair he was wearing

Option 2) https://i.pinimg.com/236x/7e/55/70/7e5570f08263e916fa403b19ecd0ab16.jpg

Option 3) https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0942/6030/products/bf41-royal-blue-sapphire-barefoot-sandals_1024x1024.jpg?v=1488591941

Option 4) https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0942/6030/products/sj15-sapphire-blue-barefoot-sandals-foot-jewelry-wedding-royal-blue-1_ec06d79e-919d-46ec-9939-a0d8fe2a7bd3_large.jpg?v=1490738952

Artoo liked them all to be honest. But he looked at Anakin {Best choice?} 

Anakin chuckled, "It really depends on where I'll be and who I'd entertain." There were quit a few that loved to see Atura draped in jewelry and hardly no cloth (Anakin tried to keep himself covered of course)

Artoo bleeped in agreement. As Anakin went back to change Artoo looked at 'Atura's' comm link. There was one from a GAR comm link. Artoo was thrilled. 

Quickly, Artoo rolled out of sight and watched the holo message. This clone was shiny, no doubt about it and seemed very nervous. 

"Hello, I that is we, were wanting to know if you could come and dance at 79's tonight at around 8pm standard. We have some credits that we can pay and ummm..." Artoo gave a sad little bleep, this poor shiny was so nervous, probably got the short straw to make the call. Artoo kept listening, "You can umm, call back anytime, h-h-have a nice evening." was said in a rush and the clone cut the call. 

Artoo was determined. He wasn't helping his friend for nothing after all. He did not do all that research on skin tone with cloth, and makeup, and all that scrap for nothing. His Jedi would get laid and have fun if it was the last thing he did. So, he made a call. 

Anakin was just getting the last of the pins in his hair when R2 wheeled in fast and handed him Atura's holo comm that was blinking red with a held call. 

Anakin was shocked and R2 looked very nervous.

"Well this hasn't happened in a while." said Anakin but he was happy he hadn't washed his makeup off but was only wearing a very short bath robe (he borrowed it from Padme as 3PO was washing clothes and happened to grab Anakin's long bath robe. 

"I guess I'll have to answer it." said Anakin as he went to press the button but R2 stopped him. "What?" asked Anakin startled. R2 replied, {I help you look like Atura more. Get pins in again or look like you are dressing. Lounge on couch?} 

Anakin got his meaning, if he looked more like Atura it would be harder for anyone to spot a difference. "Ok, R2 help me out." 

R2 beeped happily and wheeled fast to grab the pure silver pins, he had a plan to get started. 

Anakin lounged against a chaise lounge that Padme had just gotten to be placed in another part of her library room   
( https://apartmentsilike.files.wordpress.com/2012/04/hampshire-chaise.jpg )

The Jedi hastily lounged on the chaise and wrapped the light purple robe around himself as much as he could, granted he was showing a bit of leg, he was used to it as Atura. R2 had quickly changed his colors for a bit and was starting to get Anakins hair up in some updo as Atura answered the call.

Anakin tried to not show much emotion on his face as he was greeted by a young clone trooper. Said, trooper was only wearing the bottom part of his armor and the blacks of his shirt. Anakin could tell he startled the trooper as said man was looking at him in shock. 

"I believe you left me a message trooper. My droid was nice enough to make sure I got your call." said Atura in a husky voice as he ate a grape. (R2 was well prepared in his plans)

The trooper got over his shock and replied hastily, "Y-yes sir or ma'm." Atura chuckled and said, "I am a male and I do go by he/him pronouns." 

The clone replied, "Yes sir, well we were wanting to know if you were available to come to 79's at 8pm tonight or sometime this week." Anakin felt bad for this soldier as he obviously was uncomfortable and obviously got picked to make the call. 

Atura replied, "I would have to look at my schedule of course and my droid would be able to assist in that. Now what is you name?" 

The clone looked surprised but replied shyly, "I'm called Rook sir." 

"Oh, and why is that?" asked Atura 

"I enjoy using a piece in a game called Chess and that piece is called a Rook. So it stuck." Rook replied with a slight smile

Atura chuckled but said, "I'll have to look Rook, I cannot make any guarantees." 

Rook nodded and said, "I just appreciate you responding. Have a good day sir." The call ended

Anakin sighed and saw that R2 was just about done with his hair but was also making that nervous sound that he always made when he did something without telling anyone. 

"R2...what did you do?" questioned Anakin sternly 

{I gave affirmative on request}

"What! Why!" questioned Anakin shooting up off the chaise 

{He asked nicely. And my efforts will be greatly appriciated} R2 beeped proudly but realized to late what he said

___PRESENT TIME___

Anakin could not believe that the trooper who called actually thought that R2 was a pimp. 

"Let me get this right." Anakin put his hands together and stared at Artoo

"You made sure my schedule was cleared, got an outfit that is not coincidently colored like the 501st, and made sure I talked to Rook. That trooper thinks you are my pimp NOW!"  
yelled Anakin as he started to chase R2 around the room 

R2 was screeching and rolling away as fast as he could {BEST WINGMAN} 

"NOT IF THEY THINK I HAVE A PIMP!!!" shouted Anakin as he tried to catch the droid

{Must get ready, dance time is in a few hours} beeped Artoo as he moved behind a table 

"You are a little shit." replied Anakin

{We match perfectly} sassed R2

Anakin sighed in defeat and replied, "Yes, we do. But don't do this again please." 

As Anakin left to go pick a suitable outfit R2 knew that this would happen again...he was best wingman... and had Anakin's schedule.

_________________  
YAY!! hope ya'll liked it and I hope it makes sense as I was running low on brain power for this chapter


	8. 79's  part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the start of Anakin's adventure in 79's and FREAKING FINALLY!!!

Anakin had his outfit picked out, (( aida-style.com/product/dark-blue-belly-dance-costume-blue-machaon )) It was a work of art. He decided on this one as it was flowy, and it was sexy yet not over stated. The dark blue did wonders for his skin, and even though he did not have the top cloth, he did have the 3 strings of blue silk and diamonds connected to a single tear drop shaped sapphire that had silver as its casing and that is where the 3 blue strings attached, and moved to only 2 pieces and moved around his neck. He had silver arm bands that were just a cord in a spring like set, with a medium sized sapphire in the center. ((so basically Anakin has the same jewelry and such just no top or the tops decor)).

R2 (the traitor) had gotten a ride for him and also made sure that everything was set (and it was only and hour before he had to actually leave). Anakin sighed and decided to do his makeup and his hair. R2 was happily handing him the pins and asking what dances he would do to 'entice' the clones. Anakin threw a pin at him...but he was blushing while R2 beeped a laugh. 

Anakin was attracted to the clones. He could admire their resolve, passion, their brotherly love, (and yes sometimes they took each other to bed that was not his concern nor did he care). But, he did also like taking a peek or two at a few of the men while they were in their blacks or with no blacks. Anakin let his head fall to the table with a groan and Artoo bleeped at him as he would smudge the make up. Anakin glared. 

But, he had to make sure he was ready so he did the final touches to his hair (( https://wallsdesk.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Perfect-wedding-hairstyles-for-long-hair.jpg )  
Not as many pins as he thought he needed but it did take up a good hour and a half to finish. Still it would look good with the outfit.

Artoo whistled at him admiring his hard work, Anakin grinned and patted Artoo's dome, "Did good buddy, now I'll have to get over to 79's. I need to get dressed there." 

Artoo beeped an affirmative and both of them were making sure everything was ready...and that Anakin was Atura. 

___TIME SKIP___

Atura had gotten into the very nice cab speeder (R2 wanted a limo Anakin said NO). As it left Anakin was nervous, he did not need his men to recognize him and he knew for a fact that they would be there at 79's. He sighed and let himself go over the dances he wanted to do...and a pole dancing routine as well, R2 made sure of that. 

As Atura left the cab and gave the driver a tip, he made his way to the entrance (more like sauntered in)

and headed inside but made sure to have his veil on just in case of recognition. Atura had to talk to the manager, who happened to be at the bar at that moment. 

"May I speak to the manager please?" asked Atura with hand on hip

"I'm him." -manager ((A/N: I have no clue who runs/owns 79s in verse but I'm just calling him manger now))

"My name is Atura." Atura replied leaning on the counter

".....What is a high class dancer like you doing here?" manager asked as he set down a glass he was wiping off.

"I am here as someone asked for me to dance for the soldiers that are coming in tonight...and maybe for a few nights." replied Atura leisurely 

Atura (Anakin) knew that if he was dancing, people would come and pay big money and buy a lot of drinks. Not much else needed in permission really. 

The manager, put the towel and glass down and said, "There is a spare room in the back you can use, I'll have one of the bouncers guard your door." 

Atura nodded and said, "Thank you but if your bouncer just guards the hallway that would be just fine."

The manager nodded and said, "He can do patrols there."

"Agreed." Atura put his hand out and they shook on it. 

"Feel free to grab some water or whatever you want but I think if you mingle, you are going to have free drinks all night long." said the manager chuckling and walking away

With a sigh, Atura got his box of clothes and followed a bouncer that the manager waved over. Both walked to the back of the bar and the room itself was small but it had a metal bar to hang the clothes on, a small desk, chair, and a small mirror. It had to have been some type of dressing room long ago. 

Atura got his chosen outfit out and got changed as fast as possible, it was cold in the room after all. Atura was ready, and with a final look in the cracked mirror and a twirl to make sure no cloth was caught anywhere, he was good to go. 

Atura was glad that he was going to begin with at 8pm standard. It made sure that clients could rely on him to be on time and also he felt that he should be especially for the soldiers. Atura gave a deep breath and walked out of the room he was allowed to use and made his way to what can only be a hastily put together stage in as center of the bar as it could be placed, steps on one side but at least it looked stable. The bouncer a very large Besalisk said, "The boys put it together for ya. It is stable as my brother tried to stomp it down." 

Atura chuckled and said, "Thank you. But, I could have danced anywhere." 

The bouncer smirked and said, "We know but it is also for your safety. These clones can get very rough and there are a few non-clone regulars just as bad if not worse. I can see you from there. I can't if your on the same level." 

Atura gave a gentle smile, "I really appreciate the concern with my safety." There were not many places that were concerned about it when Anakin first started after all and even when he got famous. 

The Besalisk nodded and made to stand on a wall that was in sight but also hidden enough to not cause concern. Atura saw the lights go down to almost black, lighting only a path to the small stage, it was just big enough to dance on for the smaller stuff, but he would need to get off to dance the larger steps and spins. It got quiet in the bar and the only sound was the music that started to play and someone annouced, "Here is.... ATURA!!! And Atura did a slow dance to the stage and the people in the bar went nuts. 

Atura made his way to the stage and began his dance (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiKecXj89eY )) 

He did have to move down the steps to get the more vigorous steps but no one made a move forward and Atura spotted Rook who was staring in disbelief. Anakin thought R2 had that settled....oh that little shit. Atura chuckled, "R2 never did talk to Rook again. This was a very big surprise." was Atura's thought as he danced all the way to where Rook was sitting with what must of been some friends and moved his chest and hips right in front of the clones face. 

Atura gave a sultry grin, and shook his hips away only glancing back as the whole table was following with their eyes...his hips. "This is going to be more fun than I thought." Atura thought as he started the final steps. As he ended the dance it was to thunderous applause and whistles. 

Atura smiled and bowed, going down the steps and heading straight for Rook. 

Rook's friends (a few batchmates in the mix as well) all stared in wonder and awe as THE ATURA had come to them and danced right in front of them. Chess, might have drooled a little bit as his eyes followed the gorgeous mans body as he walked to them and away from them. 

They were so surprised and even got stares from the nat-borns and brothers. Rook could not believe Atura came. Rook did not think such a high profile dancer like him would even think on dancing in a bar like 79s ( the whole clone thing went unsaid ). After Atura left behind a large Besalisk bodyguard and the normal club music went on, everyone started to talk. 

Only a few of his brothers knew it was him who made the call and asked. Now a lot of searching over the holonet was done for the past 10 days over various battalions. Information shared and compiled until a comm number was found and Rook had to make the call. He was the shiny so he had to do it. 

Rook and his brothers were having a quiet conversation when a pair of gloved hands came into their view on the table. Chess as the first to look up and promptly had to stop himself from choking on his drink. The others looked up and it was Atura! 

Atura was dressed in an all black shirt and pants that seemed to be made of the shiniest and smoothest material. The shirt was halfway open and the pants were loose but fit perfectly on the toned thighs. A veil covered his face as his normal but his eyes shone in a light of fire. He spoke, "You are Rook correct?" 

Rook nodded not speaking at all. 

Atura smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you for asking for me to come and dance for you guys. I am sure you don't get many entertainers here." 

Rook nodded again and stammered, "W-w-would you like to sit with us?" The others looked at him in shock

Atura chuckled and said, "Don't mind if I do." There was no where to sit in all honesty, the clones filled the space but Atura found perfect spot. Right. On. Rook's lap. The clone blushed as Atura made himself comfortable sitting sideways. 

"So, how are all you gentlemen doing?" asked Atura honestly and with interst as Rook was trying to compose himself

"W-we are fine sir.." started Chess but Atura interupted, "Please, call me Atura." 

"ok." was spoken by a shy voice that was sitting close to Rook 

"What is your name honey?" asked Atura looking at him 

"I don't have one yet." ---- he said shyly

Atura smiled softly, "You'll get one." 

Now Rook asked in a hesitant voice, "Would you like a drink?" 

Atura laughed and said, "Sure, what would you all recommend?" 

Chess, the young CT, and Pawn, started to say their favorites but Atura decided on a simple mixed drink. Soon Atura was drinking with Rook (in his lap still) and his friends. There were plenty of heated and jealous gazes. After a few drinks it was Rook who finally asked, "How much do I owe you?" 

That got the others sobered. They don't get paid but did manage to scrounge up just above 100 credits, hopefully it would be a something. 

Atura gave a gentle smile, still unseen from his veil but could be felt said, "I am doing this for free. You boys deserve it." Atura then leaned forward and kissed Rook on the cheek

He blushed hard and stuttered. 

Atura gave a giggle and said, "I best leave. I have another routine you know." Atura said his goodbyes and so did the clones and as Atura left with a large Besalisk following him, Rook placed his hand softly to his cheek. 

______________  
What do ya'll think?


End file.
